Anniversary dedicated to Taraah36
by Rickashay
Summary: It was the anniversary of their divorce and instead of being on the couch munching on chocolate and watching sappy soap-operas, she had a meeting with a client. But who was sitting across from her? You guessed it, the one and only, Sesshomaru.
1. The Divorce

A/N I hope you'll like it. Someone commented that my writing has improved, I am glad you think so. I've also noted that the chapters are getting longer. Interesting huh? Update: Well I shouldn't be posting another story (looks guilty) but I promise I will finish all of my unfinished stories, plus this one has been in need for an update. Taken from my drabble "Nightmare and A Kiss".

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Title: Anniversary

Words: 1307 edited version 1490

Warning: A little language that is unfamiliar to my writing.

Rated T

Sesshomaru/Rin

Originally written on 12/26/09 edited on 7/17/10

Summary: It was the anniversary of their divorce and instead of being on the couch munching on chocolate, and watching sappy soap-operas, she had a meeting with a client. But who was sitting across from her? You guessed it, the one and only, Sesshomaru.

A/N Thanks for reading and enjoy. Most of this is flashback but she is viewing it in the present. The events go along with each other so if it is confusing, I will rewrite it later, just tell me so.

Rin had been spending most of her time working/finding an actual job after the divorce. Yes, she was a divorced woman and her little brother constantly reminded her of that simple fact. She hadn't really planned on spending the rest of her life with someone who was probably the _biggest_ jerk you can find. But she found out she cared for the stubborn man more than either were willing to admit. And in his way, she had thought he had cared for her too.

She was twenty-two when she got a job as an assistant for the notorious Sesshomaru, who fired his last assistant in less than six months. She lasted for about three years, most of the time being his devoted wife.

She remembered when he proposed to her:

"_I need someone to be my wife."_ Of course she couldn't be more puzzled on what he wanted after being ordered into his office, forced to sit on his lap with his hand gripping the back of her neck. She wasn't even surprised and what was truly astonishing was the lack of fear she showed at the action. His "proposal" truly shocked her however.

"_Kagura is planning to come today and I need to tell her the news."_ She didn't really have the choice to marry him or not.

His parents didn't know that he married her to get rid of a clingy one-nighter, who could not even admit that he was _not_ interested in a permanent relationship. Oddly enough, that's what he got.

His father, Touga, a retired businessman who gave the establishment to the willing hands of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, had been the happiest out of them all. He was pleased and slightly curious what made Sesshomaru propose, having never known Rin unless it was concerning business. He asked the two questions most suspected for a hasty engagement.

"_Did you sleep with her or something? Is she pregnant?"_

The answer was met with a glare, which quieted his suspicious father and his laughing brother. She had sat beside him, trying as hard as she could not to look awkward at holding her seemed-to-be untouchable boss's hand, which was unusually warm and comforting.

During that time, they spent a lot of time together. Sesshomaru would take Rin out to dinner for their break. He would buy her things when they went shopping. He would hold open doors for her, and sometimes, he would rub her back after hours of sitting on the desk chair typing reports and documents he needed. They appeared to be the perfect couple, and for a moment, Rin believed it.

"_I need you to come down and identify their bodies." _The doctor called one bright morning at work. Her parents were in a collision and their bodies had to be identified among others.

When Rin hung up the phone she immediately went to her husband's office, knocking softly in case he didn't want to be disturbed.

"_Come in, Rin."_ Sesshomaru's deep voice had called.

_Of course he would know it was you. He can smell you. _Rin remembered thinking before she opened the door.

"_I need you to take me downtown. My parents had an accident and the doctors want me to identify their bodies."_ He stood, glancing at the door before handing her the keys. He didn't opt to take her himself. For he was sure there would be tears, and no matter how much he wanted to appear the perfect husband, he didn't know how to deal with tears.

They were her parents, and it was the start of the upcoming storm. Two months later, Sesshomaru filed for a divorce.

Sesshomaru never truly loved her, she didn't even know if he knew of the definition for word "love" in the sense that a man loves a woman. Rin doubted if he even knew that there was such a thing called love in the universe. No matter how smart he was, he was such an ass.

Three years of marriage was what she committed to Sesshomaru, and all that came out of it was spousal support. Funny wasn't it? She had a tiring job that didn't seem to work, no family other than her teenage brother, and a pile of bills stacking up on the kitchen table. Life couldn't be better, could it? Sarcastic, definitely, it was the only thing she had.

Since she had worked for Sesshomaru, her job was the first thing to go, and slowly, he stripped her of everything she knew. Her comfortable home was now filled with awkward silence. Rin didn't have a car that she could use. She didn't even have a family's sympathy. Her life was miserable.

Sesshomaru should have known that it wasn't a good time for a divorce, and it probably wouldn't have been as bad if not for the fact that nightmares had taken their toll on both husband and wife.

Rin could vividly remember the time when he walked inside her room. Sweat slick on her forehead, her breathing uneven, and she was clutching the sheets to her torso. He didn't even flinch when she let go of the covers and revealed a black bra. Instead he lay beside her, sniffing and nuzzling, licking her neck as she shifted comfortably next to him.

She slept peacefully, his scent lingering on her in their final weeks.

The divorce was final that Friday, three years ago.

She had done a lot in those three years, minus dating from the list, it just felt…awkward and she never was good at first dates. She became a successful realtor later on. She was working on the bills that needed to be paid, and her brother, Shippou, had his first girlfriend. Life was good, but not great.

It was the anniversary of a three-year divorce and she was spending her time, not at home moping, as some would have guessed. But instead was sitting in over-priced restaurant meeting a client. And guess who sat across the restaurant? Yup, Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry we were late, traffic was busy." The young couple stated, holding hands as they sat. Miroku, a suave flirt and the husband who finally saved up enough money to buy a permanent home for the future children they were expecting, sat across from her and blocked her view of a man in a suit. Sango was heavily pregnant with twin girls, decided to sit beside him with their fingers still intertwined. Rin was nearly gagging at the romantic atmosphere that the couple emitted.

"No problem, I just need you to show you some houses and we'll be off." She stated, grabbing a file from her briefcase and opening it, revealing pictures and the information for the houses.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taisho." Miroku took the papers and handed a portion to his wife.

"May I help you?" A waiter asked. His smile was wide and sincere as he took a pen from his breast pocket. His nametag read KOHAKU in large print.

"Yes, thank you…" and they ordered, oblivious except for one of the glowering stare from across the room.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Taisho. Expect a call soon and I hope to see the houses in the coming week." Miroku said, steering his heavily pregnant wife from the restaurant into the blistering cold outside.

She nodded to them as they hurried, and then realized they didn't pay for their food.

"Here's the bill and happy holidays ma'am." He scurried away but before she could call out to him, a slim business card caught her eye. Opening the bill, she slowly drew the piece of paper out.

Sesshomaru Taisho…the name read and…she couldn't help but smile.

A/N Thanks, I hope you liked it. I hope it wasn't confusing, but I wrote it pretty quickly. Update: Well, I think this is actually better than I originally thought. Still could use a little more work, but hopefully if I post it as its separate story it will finally encourage me to write more to it and finish another story. Thank you!


	2. Second Chances

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Update! Sorry for the delay, recently went through a bit of a writer's block, or writer's withdrawal but I'm on a marathon right now and hopefully can get everything down! If you see any mistakes, tell me so! It means the world to me hearing from you guys. Thank you to everyone that read this chapter and HOLY CRAP, eight reviews! You guys are amazing! Seriously, I was expecting three or four at most…just…wow.

Flashbacks are_ Italic_. Thoughts are _Italic._

Title: Second Chances

Edited on July 28, 2010

Words: 2019 edited 2253

Warning: Rated T for mentions of nudity.

Original dedication: Big thanks to Taraah36 who kept telling me to update this. Otherwise I might have forgotten.

A/N Okay here I am once again, trying to rewrite this. Review replies are posted down below, just a quick sentence or two if I forget to reply to you or if you're anonymous.

* * *

Even with the clatter of dishes ringing in her ears, Rin smiled widely and nearly shouted with joy. She looked around and scanned the restaurant for her ex-husband. Then she glanced down at the business card, his house address, phone number, name, and occupation glaring up at her. It was the same house that they had lived in during their marriage, an almost comforting thought that he had not moved to an apartment. It was also the same phone number she would ring every fifteen minutes to pick up hot chocolate, acquire important information, or pick up Starbucks coffee. Sesshomaru had always preferred hot chocolate to anything else, a bit odd considering his sensitive digestive system.

Glancing at the bill, she scowled. He never did pay for anything useless he had to. For someone who had enough money to waste, he never paid anything unnecessarily. He wouldn't even pay for a stick of gum if he weren't the one chewing it. Of course, he did pay the dry cleaning bill whenever she had picked up his suit. Suddenly a memory bloomed in her mind, Sesshomaru in a tux holding a bouquet of flowers, for her…

Sighing softly and not wasting any more time than necessary, she left the restaurant with the door swinging behind her. With her briefcase in hand and the business card tucked safely in her pocket. She hurried toward her car.

Ice was frozen over the windshield, a bother considering how much time it would take to actually scrape it off. She hated scraping the ice off and some of it was hard to reach. She was very short, even considering her heritage. It was a tough job to do and she wasn't particularly strong or patient for that type of thing. Holding the ice scraper in her hand, she was just about to start when…

"May I help you?" A calming baritone tone spoke from behind her. A gloved hand reached out and took the ice scraper away. Rin looked upwards, surprised but knowing that the presence she felt could only mean one thing.

Sesshomaru had sneaked up behind her. Inwardly, she would have been scowling at him. Instead she smiled hesitatingly and quickly climbed on the passenger seat. She watched as he scraped the ice away, the wind blowing through his white silky hair as he did so. He was handsome she had to admit. But even if he was good looking, that didn't make up for his jerkiness.

Sesshomaru always had a knack of sneaking up on people. He was as quiet as a mouse and as stealthy as a thief. Sometimes it could be unbearably annoying…and other times it could be embarrassing.

* * *

_It was an unusually quiet day. Sesshomaru had left to go on a business trip and instead of taking her as his assistant. He decided that he would take Jaken, the forty-something year old who had an annoying screechy voice. Of course she couldn't really complain about not going to Japan. As an American born and raised, Rin didn't care about Japan as much as you'd think considering everything._

_Sesshomaru had been raised there and enjoyed his occasional visits. He was generally excited to be leaving the house. It was probably the need to feel independent once again after sharing his house with Rin for nearly six months, he needed it. If there was one thing that Sesshomaru couldn't live without, it was his independence. So it had to be nice to be left alone for once._

_Rin pulled off her pajama bottoms. An addition from being excused from the trip to Japan, Sesshomaru allowed her to take a full day off. It was nice of him she had to admit. But sometimes she wondered if he was trying to butter her up so his parents wouldn't find out about the true circumstances of their marriage, so that she could keep his precious "secret"._

_She slipped off the tank top and unclipped her bra. She pushed off her underwear and hurried toward her dresser for some new clothes. Getting the casual clothing, jeans and a T-shirt, she went into the bathroom._

_The warm water felt so good against her back. Having spent most of her waking hours either running errands for Sesshomaru or sitting on her desk typing documents, the relaxing shower was pure bliss._

_Sesshomaru always took his time washing his hair. And no wonder, his hair was so long it became almost ridiculous. Of course he said he had to take an hour in the shower for his hair to be conditioned and shampooed. Usually there was a fight for the first shower each morning. And whoever won got to take the longest shower. Sesshomaru was always faster than her. He also almost always won._

_Finally done, she turned off the shower and stepped out. A towel hung beside the shower for her to use. She pulled it out and wrapped it around her head. With a deep intake of breath, she could smell the masculine scent that was Sesshomaru._

_She inhaled…._

_Then exhaled…_

_Inhaled…_

_Exhaled…._

_Rin smiled very, very softly. She had never been close to him before to really get a whiff of his scent. The only time she could smell him was when he "proposed" but this was completely different. She was at luxury to sniff and smell as much as she wanted to. Sesshomaru wouldn't find out and probably wouldn't confront her if he did. She breathed again, smiling._

_She waited a few minutes to unwind her hair to dry herself off. Before she could begin dressing, she heard the faintest of noises. _

_It sounded like someone was heading upstairs. _

_She wondered if it could be Sesshomaru. He was expected to return that night but from what she could tell it was in the middle of the afternoon._

_She heard footsteps getting closer. And then, the door opened._

_Sesshomaru hurried inside, closing the door behind him. He turned and froze._

_For a long moment they stared at each other in complete and utter surprise. Until that is when she realized she was butt naked._

_"Get out! Get out!" Rin screamed. A blush covering her face as his eyes widened and traveled downward. He didn't stop until he covered her whole body with his eyes._

_"I told you to get out!" She pushed him out. After forcing him to leave with his eyes still wide with horror, Rin pressed her hand to her forehead, completely embarrassed._

_"Tomorrow I'm getting a lock." Rin murmured to herself._

_For the rest of that day and a few after, Sesshomaru wouldn't look directly into her eyes. She let him shower first after that._

* * *

Sesshomaru opened the door and climbed in. He held his hand out, impatient for the keys. She complied and handed the keys to him.

"So…why are you here?" Rin asked as she folded her hands in her lap, nervously playing with her thumbs.

"You were being interesting," He glanced at her from the corners of his eyes. He continued, "I haven't seen you recently." So this was just an attempt to rid himself of his curiosity?

"So you're just curious about me?" Rin glanced at him, knowing that the statement couldn't be denied and that Sesshomaru wouldn't admit the truth. He kept his eyes on the road.

"Interesting doesn't mean I like you." Sesshomaru's voice was cold, but she simply brushed it off and rolled her eyes.

_You're such a jerk._

"Why did you give me your business card if you didn't like me?" She asked quietly, trying hard to ignore the smug expression he wore. Rin turned to him as they stopped at a red light.

"You were just as interested in me as I was in you." The simple words and how he was acting got on her nerves.

"Hey! I don't think you get it. I was just curious why you would decide to try and contact me. You are plain ridiculous if you think I'm interested in you. It was merely _curiosity_." Rin turned away to face the window, frost making her unable to see outside. Her cheeks felt warm.

"Curiosity or not, you're still interested in me." He smiled. They suddenly stopped in front of his house, lights blinking through the haze of white snow. Though she thought that he was driving her to her house, she couldn't help but be a little relieved not to spend the entire evening alone.

Opening the door, Sesshomaru swiftly came to her side and surprisingly pulled her close to shield her from the snow. Rin stiffened but continued as they were until they reached the house. She could smell him really well now.

Their footsteps echoed as they walked inside. Surprisingly it looked the same as it did three years ago, deserted of pretty much any living presence. She put her briefcase down, inspecting the area. The curtains were drawn close, blocking out the dreary day. The living room looked practically the same as it did before. The couch was the same cream colored, the walls were painted white and the television was on. In front of it, sitting on the couch, was Touga.

"Oh nice to see you Rin," He smiled at her before turning back to the TV. He didn't even bother asking why Sesshomaru's ex-wife was there.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked coolly. He removed his coat and hung it over the couch before he joined his father on the couch.

"Kimi decided that she wanted a break. She went to visit some relative. I came here hoping that you'd have some food." Toga shrugged and turned his attention to Rin, who was now standing awkwardly in front of them.

"Will you make me some ramen? I'm hungry and she didn't make anything for me to eat before she left." Touga pouted. Rin nodded and went into the kitchen, trying hard to hide her laughing smile.

"You can't even make a simple cup of ramen? You're pathetic," Sesshomaru said. Rin rolled her eyes. Even though Touga could manage a business, he was spoiled and hated to do anything that could be done for him, like making food for himself. She didn't hear Touga's response.

While cooking the ramen for Toga, she checked the messages on her cell-phone. Shippou had called to tell her that he wasn't going to be there for dinner. That meant she could stay as long as she wanted to. Kagome had called to tell her that Inuyasha was going out of town and that she wanted some company to pass the time. She had just had her baby and Inuyasha didn't want her to be alone.

Kagome was unexpected gift during the three years that Sesshomaru and Rin were married. Of course Kagome didn't know the true circumstances of their marriage. But she was good at cheering her up and great at talking about Sesshomaru and some past _details _she hadn't known, like ex-girlfriends.

She was also three years older than Rin and knew Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when they hadn't even taken over Touga's business. Kagome even knew them when they were estranged "brothers", feuding constantly and making their parents miserable. Gossip was always important in ones life, even if you didn't know it. Back then they enjoyed talking about their individual husbands.

Being pulled out of her thoughts by the bubbling water, she hurried and finished making the ramen. She gave it to Touga and sat down between them.

"Thank you." He said before slurping it down.

When Touga decided fall asleep, Sesshomaru drove Rin back to her home. By then the snow stopped and the temperature had lowered.

After a few minutes of silence, it was broken by Sesshomaru, "I didn't expect father to be there." He said. Rin adjusted her seat belt to look at him.

"I didn't mind. It was nice seeing him after so long." was the reply. They were silent the rest of the drive. Pulling into a parking place, he walked her inside.

"I'll return your car tomorrow." Sesshomaru turned and left. The fact that she would see him again brought a small smile to her face. Perhaps Sesshomaru wanted a second chance. Hadn't she always said that everyone deserved a second chance? Perhaps even them?

It was their anniversary after all. Anything could happen.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the delay…

Big thanks to those of you who reviewed/favorites/subscribed, thank you! **The Random Artist, **LOL thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. **Taraah36…**I knew you would like it. **stargate sam, **love ya. **Irivel**, Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. **I am the Wind Mizuki Kay, **thank you! The Fantasy Notebook should be updated soon. **kana117,** thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. **Kirayasha aka kira, **thanks for correcting me there. XD sometimes you just don't notice these things, but you already know that. **kmlovestokiokotel, **LOL thank you. I'm glad you liked it so much.


End file.
